Halo Log of Spartan 101X
by Traymac
Summary: The life story of Spartan 101X, how she went from being a Halsey's reject to what the elites call "Shadow Demon". Also how she helped change the course of the war with the Covent. Disclaimer: I do not own Halo or its respective characters. All rights belong to 343 industries.


**Part One**

Planet Reach

Star date 2520

Spartan Training Facility on Reach

Halsey was in her office looking at a file and having the AI record her deposition. "She was the top of her class and swiftest amongst Spartans, but the damage is done; now I have to salvage what I can. Her psychological evaluation show that she is the trauma she suffered has left her unstable. It is my opinion that she doesn't see active duty." Halsey reviewed her report as she looked at the file Spartan 101X (Celia). Exhaling deeply she set the file aside as she considered if she was doing the right thing.

Celia was in the infirmary recovering with the rest of the Spartans; Major Douglas entered and notified the Spartans that their intense training starts the next day and that they should rest up while they can. The doctors come around and started checking and releasing Spartans, but when they came to Celia they found the procedure took but her vitals were unstable. After doing a quick evaluation they scheduled her for more test and notified Douglas that she was not going to be joining them till much later. After a month they were able to get her vitals where she could withstand the punishment she was going to walk into once she starts her hard core training.

A month later John (117) and Fred (109) stopped by to recruit for a 7th team member. Although Celia was a month behind the rest of the recruits she still showed more advanced skills than the rest of the Spartans, but Dr. Halsey had refused to allow her to try out. John found out and both he and Fred agreed to see her skills for themselves. After completing the test with very few flaws, both agreed that she was acceptable and her efficiency with the sniper rifle would make her a valuable asset to the team. They were about to put her on their team when Dr. Halsey stepped in and showed John why she was not fit for duty. After reviewing the report and recommendation from Halsey he chose Linda, but before he left he pulled Celia aside and told her not to lose hope, she will see active duty one day and to keep contact with him, if she ever needed his help all she had to do is call. Feeling discouraged Celia was determined not to be regarded as one of Halsey's rejects.

Six months later she got her first assignment it was reconnaissance but it was her chance to show that she wasn't one of Halsey's rejects. Suiting up she grabbed her gear and joined the marines she was accompanying. Lieutenant Hornthrown briefed everyone on their roles, when he approached Celia he told her just because she was a Spartan didn't mean that she could go off and break the rules; she would follow his orders or else. The Lieutenant then briefed them on their current assignment; restore reconnaissance beacons that were down and locate the ones who took them out. He assigned their positions and after Sir Yes Sir everyone mounted up and they were dropped 2 miles from the checkpoint. After 2 miles fast march they reached their destination to find grunts and jackals patrolling one of beacons. Celia had found a snipping location and reported the size of the group and took out the snipers jackals in the area before they could alert the rest of the covenant. The rest of the team moved forward and eliminated the rest of the enemies and restored the beacons. Celia was about of move out when something caught her eye, looking through her scope she didn't see anything but she couldn't shake the feeling. She rejoined the group as they headed out towards the rendezvous spot.

As they were heading back they got ambushed by a squad of elites, the lieutenant cursed as everyone hit cover, he looked over at Celia and yelled "how and the Hell did you miss these guys, are you blind." Coming out of cover to fire, he was hit square in the chest. Falling to his knee the Lieutenant tried to recover while the marines were firing hoping to find a way bring to get him to safety, but before they could get to him he was shot three more times. Two marines yelled and charged the elites only to wind up dead seconds later. The remaining marines started retreating and were chased by six elites. Two marines were picked off as they were heading to cover. Celia and the remaining marine ducked between the trees and headed towards a clearing only to have their way blocked by two elites.

Two elites grabbed both Celia and the marine and threw them into the clearing and surrounded them. An elite grabbed Celia and held her while two elites with swords started to toy with the marine. Celia started to scream and fight to break the elite's hold of her to save the marine to no avail. When the marine fell Celia stopped fighting and the elite threw her to the ground, while the others were laughing and making bets how long she would survive. Still on the ground Celia blamed herself for everyone's death, if she would have looked closer she would have seen the elites and they would be dead and her men would be alive. Taking her knife from her boot she vowed to avenge them or die trying.

Thel Vadamee (now known as Arbiter) and a rest of Sangheili were mucking her and celebrating their victory. After a while six of them decided that they would finish the little one and move on the next area. A battle ensues, at first the Sangheili was winning till Celia turned the tide. One Sangheili charged at her swinging his blade, she ducked bringing up her knife and hit him at his throat. The Sangheili hit the ground hard at her feet, his buddy roared and charged. Celia dropped down and brought up her knife up through his jaw, he gurgled and fell to his knees. She kicked him to the ground and then moved back. Two Sangheili charged her and one gets a hold of her by the throat, while the other grabbed her arm which she was holding her knife. She dropped her knife and the elite let go of her arm, when he did she grabbed the hand that was holding her throat and squeezed hard, crushing his wrist. He cried out but before he could react she had another knife and it was embedded in his throat. The other swung at her but missed and she took out one of his eyes as she was ducking the then with the same motion she slit his throat.

With two elites remaining Celia looked them over and decided to sit down for a short while. Thel Vadamee and his remaining brother started talking about strategies on how to take her out. Celia had closed her eyes when the other elite charged and was about six inches away when she opened her eyes and had moved before the elite could react. She used his momentum and sent him hard into a nearby tree. He roared and turned only to see something silver come flying at him. The knife hit its mark right between his eyes. His body hit the ground and she approached it, took out the knife and wiped it on her pant leg. She then turned and looked at the remaining elite, he seemed smaller than the others who had been with him, but she wasn't going to underestimate him. Thel had witnessed all that this human had done, child or not. If he was to get out of this alive he had to either shoot her or run. He thought if he ran she would use that knife and hit him easily. He approached Celia holding his weapon but it was empty, so he would be fighting her either club style or hand to hand. He knew that hand to hand he would not win but he had to try, after a ten minute scuffle with neither one of them gaining ground, Celia was losing her will to live, and she could not kill this one.

The others were easy but this one was testing her resolve, the dead surrounded her. She decided that this is one fight she didn't want to win, she wanted to die. So she walked up to Thel hit him hard and told him to kill her already. She even got on her knees and said "kill me you son of a bitch." Thel after getting hit was expecting her to finish him off, but when she got on her knees he went into a state of shock. He looked into those eyes that killed his close friends and he saw pain and fury. He knew if he let her live she would probably hunt him down and kill him but the pain those eyes showed stayed his hand. As he approached her, she closed her eyes and had accepted her fate. Thel hit her hard over the head and watched her fall to the ground, once there he examined her closely. He left her something that could guide her in the days to come. He returned his ship with two things, a small braid and the memory of those blue-green eyes and the fury behind them.

Celia woke up about 4 hours later, it was dark and at first she thought she was dead, but the smell of death surrounded her. She took out a flair and lit it, she had a duty to collect tag of those fallen, while she was doing that she found something on the ground a bracelet. She remembered the elite she fought had worn it, it was of a black stone. She put it on and started to feel a little better. She used the radio off a fallen marine to call for evacuation, checked over the area again and then boarded the ship when it arrived. While on the ride back she thought of the elite that had gotten away. She knew there would be a lot of questions and she had already had a story that she had killed all the elites leaving out the small detail that one got away.

She knew that there was a probability she would run into this elite again and when she did he would pay. Once back at the base and had been put through the ringer about the failure of the mission. She not only faced the major's harsh treatment due to the failure but several marines had approached her questioning why she had returned and their fiends didn't. If she was a Spartan wasn't she trained to keep her team alive? When she finally returned to her quarters where she found that she was missing her small braid. Well she knew that he probably took a trophy and it meant that he would be hunting her as well.

After months of being denied missions and opposition from sergeants and marines she was finally give a mission six months later where she was assigned to a group of marines to do reconnaissance on a Covent dig, the failure of her last mission was still fresh in her mind. She knew that this time she would not let it happen again, she grabbed her gear and headed to the pelican that was waiting. She approached Sgt Simons to find out what her job was and what they were looking for.

Sgt Simmons " I read your file and I don't like you on my team, but since the superiors think you should be given another chance who am I to argue with them but let get one thing straight if you screw up here I will make damn sure that you never get another assignment again! Do I make myself clear SPARTAN?"

Celia "Sir Yes Sir"

Sgt Simmons " Good now as for your job you will be scouting ahead and reporting on anything and everything moving ahead of the group, do I make myself clear."

Celia "Yes Sir"

Sgt Simmons turned and addressed the rest of the marines "This mission is to find out what the Coveys are doing and report it back the major, we are not to engage unless necessary. Do I make myself clear?"

At that everyone says "Sir Yes Sir!"

Sgt Simmons "Good now get your gear and get your asses on that pelican!"

The marines and Celia grabbed their gear and headed to the pelican, once on board Celia took a back seat away from the marines. A few marines were talking and one pointed in Celia's direction.

Marine 1: "Do you guys know the scientist that is joining us?"

Marine 2: "I heard that she is no scientist but a Spartan"

Marine 3: "Spartan? Why isn't she wearing armor? Don't those guys wear armor?"

Marine 2: "I heard she was a rejected from the program and wasn't cut out to wear armor."

Marine 1: "So now we are babysitting a Spartan, great."

In the back Celia could hear the conversation over the roar of the engines. She knew to get their respect, she would have to give 110% on this mission and that would only be the start. Twenty minutes from the drop site, the Sgt tells them to get their gear ready and pulls Celia aside.

Sgt Simmons "I want you on the ground and path scouted before my men step foot in the forest, do I make myself clear."

Celia "Yes Sir"

With that he handed her a radio piece and started to get him men ready. Before the pelican landed Celia jumped out and headed into the forest and found a secluded but secure spot to scout from. She guides the team through the forest to her current location from there she went ahead reporting everything she saw and a path that the marines could use to get closer to the dig site. After finding another secluded spot she sees sniper jackal's on the path ahead and relays their location to Sgt Simmons. Simmons looks for himself and finds that the jackals are guarding the spot where they are to be scooting from. Thinking it over, he gives the order for Celia to take them out quietly, after reviewing the heat sensor and scanning the area Celia takes the shots and the jackals fall without alerting the rest of the Covent.

Celia stays in place monitoring the area while the marines do their reconnaissance and survey of the area. About an hour later the team wraps up and the sergeant gives the order to move out. Celia has moved ahead to make sure the area had remained clear, when something is picked up on her thermal scans. From her current location 25 feet above the team she radio's Simmons that there is some detected thermal activity about 15 meters from their current location. Simmons orders the marines to halt and has one of them verified the thermals to. After seeing the same thing he tells him men to take cover. Celia started moving back towards the group when something got her attention, moving fast she scope's in on the shimmer and fires hitting a SpecOps Elite in the head. Radioing ahead she tells Simmons that there are SpecOps Elites in the area and that thermals are not picking them up. She also relays that she took one out and there is a possibility that there are at least 4 to 5 more out there.

Simmons orders his men to be ready for anything, while Celia is moving fast in the trees heading toward the marines current location when she spots another simmer out of the corner of her eye. Scoping in she shots and hits another elite in the head. Meanwhile, Simmons hears the shots being fired and scanning the area where the shots are coming from scanning the area he turns his attention to his men who were ready for a fight. Looking back he sees a simmer right before the elite drops his clocking and takes out an energy sword and charges Simmons. Simmons brings his weapon up to block the sword but knew he couldn't hold off for much longer. His men open fire on the elite and take out his shields but before they could take the elite out two more de-clock and attack the group.

Celia had just caught sight of the marines when the first elite attacked Simmons, taking aim she fires and hits the elite in the head, and then sees two more appear behind the group. She knew if she shot the other elite would kill several marines before she reloaded so she threw Simmons the gun the raced towards the two elites. Simmons seeing the same thing she did and shouts out what the hell is she doing? Without losing speed she dodges the elites first shot, the elite fires two more times before throwing his weapon aside and taking out his energy sword. Celia does a baseball side avoiding his blade and hitting his square in the chest. The force threw him against a nearby tree and temporarily knocking him out; she pulls a knife and sends it flying and it hits the elite square in the skull. She then turns her attention to the other elite that started to charge her; she pushes a marine out the way and blocks the elite's blade with her knife. Spinning around, she takes out the elite's eye before ducking down and catching him with her knife right under the jaw she knocks him down the ground.

Simmons and the marines look at the bodies on the ground and the one who took them out.

Sgt Simmons "Damn, poor bastards didn't know what they were in for. Good work Spartan, did you find out what was triggering our thermals."

Celia "They had set up flares to distract us and to get behind us. But I will go check to make sure there are no more lingering elites to deal with."

As she left one of the marines approached Simmons. Marine 2: "sir I thought we would have to babysit that one, but after what I witnessed she don't need a babysitter nor does she need armor, taking out two elite single handed."

Sgt Simmons "I know what you mean, what do you men think about making her apart of the team?"

The marines looked at each other and then discussed it, finally one piped in "well sir that elite could have killed me and half the team if she wasn't around, let's have her join us for a few more assignments then make a decision, if that is acceptable sir"

Sgt Simmons nodes his head and agrees with the marines, a few more missions would be a good test to see if she would make a good addition to the team. Months later and several missions, Celia fit in nicely with the team and Sgt Simmons had partitioned to make her a permanent member of his team. Most missions were tracking Covent movement and what they were digging up on certain planets. As the months go by, Celia's reputation grows and Simmons finds that there is healthy supply of marines willing to join this team due to record of few to no injuries or death.

Six months after Celia a member the team they ended up on a unsurveyed planet investigating a dig site.

**Part Two**

"The Covent attacked New Mambosa, those damn bustards found us!" a marine shouts. Marines were grabbing gear and racing to ships as the wolf pack headed to their ship ready to take the fight to the Covent. Celia and the rest of wolf pack were heading towards the hanger listening to the soldiers and the orders being given. Sgt Simmons and the team were ordered to explore what the Covent was digging in New Membosa. Once in the hanger Celia went to the back as the guys got ready and she watched her soldiers (ODST's) grabbing guns, ammo, med pacs, and other essentials that they needed.

As John (117) and Fred (104) entered the hanger, surveyed the room they saw about 10 guys, ODST's getting their gear ready, a back corner they spotted her, slightly taller than the other soldiers and with an average build, but they knew the strength that she had, wearing a black suit similar to the one other ODST's were wearing. Fred heads to the back of the room while John debriefs the soldiers. Celia was getting the rest of her gear ready when Fred came into view.

"Fred what are you doing here?" Celia asked greeting him.

"John and I have been assigned to this mission." Fred replies.

Not showing the shock of that information she tries to keep the anger from her voice. "Why do they need three Spartans on this mission? Don't the superiors think I am qualified for the job?" Celia asks.

Before Fred could answer John broke in "I'm in charge of this mission now, you are not being replaced."

"John or should I call you "Master Chief" Celia replies hotly.

"John's fine" He responds coolly.

"So what's my job on this mission since I am not the lead?" Celia asks.

John replies handing her a sniper rifle "you our eyes, you and the Arbiter will guide us through the areas safely, free of incident, and without being spotted."

"The Arbiter is with us as well." Celia says shocked. "John I read the mission statement and nothing about this mission warrants all this attention, has the mission changed." Celia asks.

"No but the nature of the mission has changed, the Covent or what's left of it has found something in that site that has railed them together again, either a forerunner ship or artifact buried down there." John says.

"Why the Arbiter; isn't he busy trying to prevent civil war with his people or something like that?" Celia asks.

John responds "he is helping till he knows that the prophet of Truth is dead at his hands, for the deaths he had ordered of the Arbiter's people. "

As they headed to the ship Celia was thinking about the Arbiter and his possible reactions when he saw her; would he recognize her, would he object to being paired up with the infamous "Shadow Demon", other questions flooded her mind then she realized that he had been branded a traitor before becoming the Arbiter and she knew the reason why.

John greeted the Arbiter and introduced him to Fred and Celia. He returned the greeting showing no signs that he recognized Celia and started to debrief John on the status of his ships that would follow and the scans of the area they had done.

During the trip, John did not speak to her, but kept a close eye on her while she was reviewing the scans that the Sangheili had done for possible sniping spots and location of their possible snipers. John had taken a fascination with her, she was not part of his original group, but he remembered one time that she came to his aid on one of his early missions.

Twenty-eight years earlier John and a group of marines were investigating a down transmitter that a group of insurgents had taken out on a colony and their mission was to repeal the insurgents and get the transmitter up and running again. What they didn't know until it was too late was that the insurgents had gotten a hold of ONI weapons, and had pinned them down. Celia showed up with back up and had forced the insurgents back and held them long enough for John's team to get their job done.

At that exact moment Cortina broke in "who had ordered her in?"

John responded" she had rallied troops and took a ship without permission or orders. She has earned respect from the marines, most missions she makes sure more come back alive, then other commanders. "

Cortina asked "why isn't she wearing Mjolnir armor?"

John responds "she has partial augmentations done. She barely survived the surgeries. She has the strength and speed of a Spartan, but since her spine is only partly reinforced she can't wear armor.

Cortina "so they just put her in spotting assignments and not heavy battles."

John replies "No, she has seen combat that you and I have seen without armor or shields and has come back unscratched. I still don't know how she does it, but her gear explains part of it.

Cortina says "I would like to get into that mind to see how she does it."

John replies "Well do you want to join her instead."

Cortina replies" No not right now, you need my charisma to get through this."

Meanwhile, Celia and Arbiter were reviewing the scans of the area and discussing locations.

Arbiter "So this is the area we are covering, our target is here but we will be landing here, I think this area (pointing to a large hill overlooking the area) would be the best for snipping. Our initial scans show that there is a large group of brutes, grunts, jackals, and hunters in this area" pointing to an area about 50 meters from their first sniping spot.

Celia "That does look good and will gives us enough cover."

Celia lowers her voice and says "It is really good to see you again; I read several reports that have you listed dead."

Arbiter replies:" Where it so easy but here we are working together for once."

Just then the pilot pipes in "We're approaching the LZ but it is too hot I have to drop you 20 meters from that location. "

John replies "That's fine, listen up we have a 20 meter march before we reach the ravine. I want Celia and Arbiter on the ground and sighted in before the rest of us get there."

A general "Sir Yes Sir" rang out as the men grabbed their gear. Before the pelican even touched the ground Celia and the Arbiter jumped out and headed towards the location. By the time John, Fred, and the ODST's caught up Celia and the Arbiter had sighted the area and had even taken out the jackals that were in various snipping locations.

Celia and the Arbiter where picking off the Covent that was close to the team and directing John and his team though the best route. When they had cleared the area Celia and Arbiter moved up to the next area they had scanned before. While climbing up the side Arbiter lost his balance but before even he could react Celia had grabbed him and pulled him up. Arbiter was a bit shocked at the strength she held; she looked like at an average human, but had the strength of a demon. After viewing the enemies Celia asked "What's the best way to kill a brute with it crying out?" Arbiter replied, "Aim for the back of the neck, also they have to be alone otherwise the others will be alerted. "

The next area was a challenge for snipping, because there were 40 Covent and they were staying in pairs of 6 so they risked alerting the others if they were not fast enough. Celia and Arbiter were calculating and firing seconds apart, once a group was down they would reload and take out the next group. They were in sync and effective that John and Fred were impressed on how efficient and fast that they were firing. They gave the all clear and followed the group forward till they had reached their next area, climbing up they saw plasma turrets by the entrance along with 4 hunters.

"Well they know what they have; this is going to get ugly." Celia says.

"It could be worse; they could have had us on the front lines instead of the brutes." Arbiter says.

"You've got a point there, how do you think we should thin the lines on this one? Celia asks "if we shot the turrets they will catch on rather quickly."

"Well, we can do the same tactic we did in the last area, but that means more waiting and give the Covent more time to find something big." Arbiter says.

John says that the time of waiting is over, time to move before the Covent find something that unites them and they can use against us.

"Should I take out the turrets or the hunters" Celia asks John. "Both if you and Arbiter can manage it" John replies.

"Well you heard the boss, want to flip for the hunters." Celia asks looking at the Arbiter. Arbiter replies "No you take the turrets; I am heading to the hunters." Arbiter jumps from their spot and cloaks and heads to one of the hunters, when he gets close he takes out his blade and dodges the hunter as he swings, lands on the shield and runs up to the hunter's neck to bury his sword deep into the neck.

Celia had the turrets and one hunter down before Arbiter even got near his first one. He took the remaining three out while Celia, John and the ODST's took out the remaining enemies at the entrance. Master Chief and Fred took the lead heading into the complex while Celia and Arbiter took the rear. The only Covent left were grunts and jackals patrolling which were taken out quickly. One of the ODST's went ahead and rounded a corner and came face to face with two hunters. Master Chief and Fred heard a scream as they saw a body fly across the room and hit the opposing wall. Master Chief signaled the ODST's to stay put while he and Fred went to handle the hunters. Celia and Arbiter caught up and saw John and Fred fighting the hunters.

Celia said, "It looks like they are playing with those hunters rather than fighting them."

Arbiter replied, "I have to agree, shall we show them how it is done?"

Celia replied "Yes before they make big fools of themselves."

Celia handed her sniper rifle to an ODST and at the same moment Arbiter tossed her energy sword, and they headed to the nearest hunter. The hunter swung and Celia jumped and landed on his shield arm and ran up to his neck and planted her sword into his neck at the same time Arbiter slashed at his back. The hunter crashed to the floor and they both moved to the next hunter that John and Fred were fighting. Fred was distracting the hunter while John was shot gunning it in the back, Celia nodded to the Arbiter and they headed towards the battle, Celia pulled Fred from a fatal blow only to leap onto the arm and start to race up to its head. At the same moment she reached the head, Arbiter slashed at the hunters back and Celia's sword was embedded in the neck. The hunter fell and shock the room, John stepped back and looked at the downed hunters. Both Fred and he had spent more time on the one hunter than Celia and Arbiter did on both. Just then Fred asked what John was thinking.

"This is the first time Celia and Arbiter teamed up, yet they fight as if they have been teamed up for years or more." Fred says.

Cortina cuts in "When you face a foe several times you learn their style, but this is like you and me working together, I want to know what else happened between them."

John responds "Why do you think more happened then what she reported."

Cortina "You would think two enemies who fought each other would be opposed to working together, but Arbiter is rather easy to get along with. "

John "Well why don't we just ask Celia about that and I also want to know what happened between her and major to cause him to have a distain for her."

With that John lead the group deep within the structure where patrolling grunts were the only worry. John eventually stopped the group half way in for a break and went to find Celia. He found her talking with Arbiter about strategies when they encounter the brutes, clocked brutes and chieftains.

Celia "I would love to get one of those hammers, give the brutes a taste of their own medicine."

Arbiter "I am more concerned about the clocked brutes they have more advanced clocking and shields then we ever had."

John "Celia can I talk to you?"

Celia "sure chief."

John "Arbiter would you excuse us for a while."

Arbiter gets up ad heads towards the ODST's, then stops and turns to talk with Fred. Celia watches him then looks at John, John follows Celia's gaze.

John starts "I see that the Arbiter and you are getting long and working well together."

Celia "At first I didn't know how well this was going to work out, but you can say we are a good team."

John "Have you ever fought him in a battle?"

Celia" Yes I have, twice but both times he managed to escape."

John "I saw in your file that you were captured by brutes, was he was he on board the ship as well?"

Celia "Yes, he was."

John "Will you tell me what happened."

Celia "It has been deemed classified and closed. We were scouting an area where reports had said that the Covent where setting up a base close to one of our colonies, we were sent in to find out what they were doing when we were ambushed by brutes. Once on board their ship they tried to get Earth's location from us. I had to watch my men go through torture day after day. Then one of them told the brutes that I was a Spartan that's when my hell began, it ended when the commander who is now the Arbiter stepped in. He had encountered me in the past, I remembered that encounter because it was one of my first. I had gotten on my knees and begged for death from the Elite who had taken out my whole platoon. He asked me if I remembered him and at first I didn't answer then I did. I asked him what he was going to do to me and my team."

John "What was his answer?"

Celia just stood still staring off to the distance, then came too and replied, "You read the report, it's all in there. Shouldn't we be more worried about the Covent getting their hands on something dangerous then worrying about old reports, Sir?"

With that she saluted John and walked away, she knew it looked bad and that her men would be questioning her for her behavior towards the Master Chief, but she was done with questioning.

Arbiter and Fred had watched the scene, Fred headed towards John while Arbiter went after Celia. By the time Arbiter caught up with Celia she had already grabbed her gun and was heading towards the next area, once they were out of sight he grabbed her arm and asked her what was going on.

Celia " He is asking me about an incident that happened years ago between you and me, I don't know what he is trying to dig up but I don't like where he is going with it. Also this incident the Major I was under had me demoted and everyone I knew protested the demotion but nothing was done."

Arbiter "You were punished for being captured even though we captured Spartans and other soldiers a lot back then."

Celia "Well it made me feel like what they did to you without the mark of shame." As she said it she placed a hand on where the mark was hidden under his armor.

Celia "well it made me feel like an outcast without the mark of shame."

Arbiter said, "You know you gave me some of your strength that day, it might have cost you but in the end it has benefited both of us."

Celia "When you put it that way it makes me feel better about that decision, I didn't know how it was going to turn out. I think we should be moving on now before the next patrol comes and finds us."

Arbiter replies "they may find you but not me."

With that he grinned and walked away, Celia did a sideways glance and then followed.

While Arbiter and Celia were talking Fred had walked up to John and asked what was up with Celia. John replies that he didn't know, but there were things missing in the report and he was going to find out what, but not right now they had to finish their mission first.

Celia and Arbiter find a spot and relayed what they saw to John, the area was a huge cavern with white structures that looked like forerunner. The center looked like the halo ring control room. The only way to get to the center was an energy bridge which was currently deactivated. There were about 200 Covent which included: grunts, jackals, brutes, and two chieftains who were trying to activate the controls. Celia called John and Fred up to discuss the action plan on how to handle the forces before them. They decided that Celia and Arbiter would take out the brutes and when half were taken out then John, Fred, and the ODST's would take out the rest. Celia and Arbiter started to take out the brutes, when they had more than half gone, then she signaled for the guys to move in. John split up his teams, he took the let with several ODST's; Fred took the right, and Arbiter took the middle. After about an hour of fighting the area was clear they setup defensive positions around the area and deactivated the bridge so that they could examine the control center without getting interrupted. Cortina deciphered the keys and informed the group that it was a map room and with that she told John to activate it. It showed the location of all the other halos also an unknown galaxy which Cortina noted so check on it later. Cortina informed the group that the halo rings moved every 6 years to different locations; part of this control center has kept track of their locations.

At that moment the radio buzzes, the defense posts reported that the Covent were regrouping and moving into the structure again. Then the whole building shock as if struck by a glassing gun, but they couldn't stick around to find out.

Celia "I have a feeling this is a trap."

John "Well I think we are done here so let's spring the trap."

Celia "If we're springing the trap, I suggest I take lead with Fred taking up the rear."

John "I'm taking lead you have no armor or shields or any type of defense."

At that moment Celia disappears and says "Sorry John, but I want some fun too, so sit back and watch the chaos."

At that moment Fred and Arbiter join John as Celia headed towards the entrance. Fred asks where Celia was at and John responds that she went ahead to clear the way. Fred asks if she went alone and John says yes.

Fred "What was she thinking; we are supposed to take point. Hasn't she ever listened to orders?"

John "No she was never good at taking orders, and I don't think the current situation has been any help, she never liked staying behind and waiting out a storm."

Arbiter listened to the conversation and notified John and Fred that she had a shield the elites use as well as active cameo. Even with that news it didn't make any of them feel any better, they all knew that if the real trouble was to happen she would need help.

Cortina queues in "Chief we better provides some backup so that we get her out of here alive so we can find out more about her past."

John replies "that what I was just thinking."

John assembles his men and start heading towards the entrance. Half way through the structure they heard grunts yelling, weapon's firing, and brutes howling around one corner.

They rounded the corner to see grunts and jackals firing at the brutes, brutes avoiding blaster fire and yelling at them while firing at the far-left corner. An energy sword appeared behind one brute and cut him down, then cut down the one next to him. John and the rest of the group watched the carnage that was happening. The grunts and jackals were taking out the brute's shields while Celia cutting them down. Then one jackal fired and hit Celia's shield and for a split second she became visible then she disappeared again. Most of the jackals and grunts saw her and started firing on the spot that they though she was, but she had already moved and threw a grenade right in the middle of the group. It went off and took all of the grunts out, and then the jackals started falling. A half an hour later the room was clear and the Covent didn't know what had hit then.

John thought Celia was at the far right but then she appeared in the middle of the room grinning. The ODST's let out a "Who Ra", while Arbiter was grinning; John and Fred were both kind of grinning under their helmets.

Then without warning Celia fell to her knees, as she fell forward, everybody saw a needle in her left shoulder. At that exact moment a swarm of drones flew in and started firing needles sending everybody running for cover. Before John or Fred could even head towards Celia, Arbiter had clocked and made it to her and was bringing her to cover where he met one of the ODST's who was med certified. Arbiter, after making sure Celia was ok, tried to negotiate with the drones but was forced to eliminate them with the ODST's help. After the fighting was over they went to check on her. She was bleeding out badly and the med tech could not stop the bleeding, he even gave her an injection to slow bleeding but it was not working and the needle was still imbedded. The med tech believed it had severed her axillary artery and if she didn't get medical treatment that she would bleed out. Arbiter ran ahead clearing the area of any remaining enemies, while Fred carried Celia and John took the rear. Fred was telling Celia to hold on, but she was losing color and looking ghostly. He was telling her of future plans and that if she died he would follow her into hell to kick her ass for this stunt. John was quiet all the way back but he was feeling the same way Fred was but not expressing it, also thinking if this would have happened if he would have stopped her.

**Part Three**

Once they hit the entrance the evac was there to transport them back to base. They radioed ahead to notify Halsey extent of her injuries. Once they arrived Halsey was waiting for them, Fred carried Celia to the awaiting bed, and as soon as he put her down they wheeled her off to the med center. John, Fred and Arbiter went with the major to debrief him on the mission and what they found. The major started questioning why John had allowed Celia to remain on the mission when she was removed from it. After an hour of questioning he dismissed John and Fred, they headed towards the med center to check on the status of Celia.

Fred "Is it just me, or does the major really dislike Celia?"

John "He has pulled her from assignments in the past with little to no reason. Well whatever his reasons we'll find out his motives are regarding her sooner or later."

Meanwhile, Arbiter had stayed with Celia and was assisting Halsey as best as he would, which meant that he was getting things she needed and standing back. Cortina was there helping as well, taking vital and running synapsis responses. Celia did have the procedure so that she can hold an AI but never had one. Now Cortina finally got her chance to get into that head she wanted to for so long. She found one set that was fascinating and explained why she and the Arbiter have been getting along so well.

Cortina asked "I reviewed her files and there is no report that she was captured about 5 years ago. Arbiter how was she captured and how were you involved?"

Halsey looked questionably at Arbiter after Cortina said it and Arbiter finally tells the story.

Arbiter says "Well it was exactly five years ago, I was the commander of the fleet Particular Justice when the brutes captured a group of marines about 20 troops or so they thought. Once on board my ship they started torturing them for Earth's location or locations of other bases. After 2 days they start to test different weapons on them to see if they could break them. They then started with Celia thinking she was a scientist because she wasn't dressed like the rest. She didn't break so they pulled another soldier and finally got him to talk; the only thing he revealed was that she was not a scientist but a Spartan and the leader of the operation. That's when her regular beating started; the brutes did many things to her that in my mind were considered not honorable to the Sangheili. I examined her and found that she was the "Shadow Demon" a warrior that has killed many of my kind without being captured. The "demon" or Master Chief we feared and sought after, but the "Shadow Demon" was feared and admired by all Sangheili. (Alternative: When news spread that the "Shadow" was a female it didn't change the elites feeling towards her. Before her identity was revealed all we knew were those eyes which usually the last thing you saw) I had found a great prize and wanted to wait to reveal who she was, I wanted to test her myself. I had her brought to my quarters and then dismissed the guards. Once they left I grabbed her by the throat and asked her if she remembered me. She locked those eyes on me and did not say a word. I threw her down, then went over and my seat, keeping an eye on her. I remembered her but not as the warrior who took out my whole group, but as a child demanding that I kill her. I didn't know at the time I spared her life that she would become such a skilled assassin and warrior. "

At that moment John and Fred had shown up to check on Celia's progress. They both heard the story Arbiter was relating. Neither one knew that she had taken on a nickname, John was a little surprised by it. All Spartans were called "Demon's" thanks to him, but "Shadow Demon" seemed to fit well with her both knew when Celia geared up she wore black and all you could see were those stunning Blue-Green eyes of hers. This current mission reminded the both of them that she seems more a shadow than Spartan. They both realized at that moment that their questions about why the Arbiter and her were getting along had been answered without even asking either one of them.

John and Fred entered the room, asked Halsey how Celia was doing? Halsey replied that she was stable, but she needed some more medical treatment because she had old injuries that had not been treated. While John, Fred, and Halsey were talking Arbiter reflected on the first time he met Celia.

Arbiter remembering events that occurred twenty years before:

In a state of unconsciousness Celia was also reliving her first encounter with Thel and the events that happened after their encounter.

Fifteen years earlier, Celia was preparing for a mission where she was in command. They were assigned to do a survey an area and then report back so that a base could be established. What she didn't know was she was walking into a trap; a group of brutes spotted their ship and noted the location where they were surveying. They planned on capturing the whole group to get Earth's location before the elites did to win favor with the prophets. Celia and her men had boarded their ship and headed to the surface, once there the ship dropped them off and would pick them up 5 hours later. Once the ship was out of sight the brutes attacked, the marines were caught off guard, while Celia had stationed herself up top to overlook the area. She managed to pick off six before they knocked her out of her hiding position. She was bound and gagged with the rest of her men and they were loaded on to another ship which took them out of the system.

Celia knew that it would be about 12 hours before they are considered overdue and that there would be no clues on where they were taking them so rescue teams would not come. They would have to save themselves or the other option in which Celia didn't want to acknowledge was suicide, it would prevent them from getting Earth's location and its destruction. While they were transported she told her men that whatever they did to them, they don't give them Earth's location. She also told them that they would find a way out even if it meant killing the whole ship to do it. With her men backing her up she started planning, they would use their knowledge of the brutes against them. Which meant making them mad, but then they could overwhelm them and she was carrying a weapon they didn't know about.

Once on the ship they started with her men then they moved to her. They started with beatings, she was always returned in a state that her men feared she would die before they could act. They drilled her for information on different forerunner artifacts. One of the soldiers finally cracked and admitted that Celia was a Spartan not a scientist, if she thought she was in hell before then she had another thing coming. They separated her from her men and after a while the elites stepped in, Celia found herself being questioned by the commander who knew how to get humans to talk or so he thought. His interrogation tactics were ones that she was familiar with so they weren't working. Then he did something that shocked her and would change to tide of war in the years ahead.

Celia's mind went to a dark place where she saw images that were frightening, memories of the things that happened to her before. An event that she told no one about, she always went back to that dark frightening place when she went to sleep it happened a year before when she had been out scouting.

Just then she heard a voice, it wasn't a voice she was familiar with. One she knew, it was pulling her from the darkness, the images of all the marines who were killed under her command.

She woke up and found herself in the med bay, it was dark, and she tried to remember what happened to her. How did she ended up here? She looked around and found Arbiter sleeping at the side of her bed; she knew it was his voice that had pulled her back. Just then John walked in, looking relieved, he was happy to see that she was awake and up.

"How are you feeling?" John asks.

"Sore, and have a bit of a headache but fine otherwise." Celia says.

She had a quick flash back of what had happened and then one of when she was younger. (She could not tell what day it was or the year) It was over in the matter of seconds and she found John looking like he had a few questions.

"Well as usual you didn't listen to me and accept you role on this team, maybe next time you'll listen to me and try not to kill yourself." John says.

Celia looked a little confused then she remembered the mission she was on and how she was injured.

"Maybe? But then again you know me. Where are we anyway?" Celia asks.

"Bravo base the closed base that could hand your type of injury. We finished the mission at least before you dove head first into the nest of trouble, but it hasn't stopped Major Parangosky from reassigning you." John says.

"Who?" Celia asks.

"Major Parangosky, she is reassigning you to the Head Hunters program. I objected and put in that you were scouting ahead when you were ambushed but she didn't buy it. She says that your suicidal and that they need to put that energy to good use." John says.

"Bad Majors I can deal with but one mistake and suicidal missions are the norm as of late, but the moving me is a bit strange especially around this time. We just found some important information and I want in on that mission." Celia says.

"How often have you failed a mission?" John asks.

"I have never failed a mission in my career; this is my first injury during one though." Celia says.

"I interjected but was outranked, I can't help you this time Celia. I don't believe you deserve this but there is nothing more I can do." John says.

"It's alright John, I've been demoted, I have been reassigned to suicidal mission in the past, they haven't gotten rid of me yet but I feel they are trying their hardest this time." Celia says.

"How did you piss off

Parangosky

?" John asks.

"As far as I know I have never meet or even dealt with Major Parangosky in my life. I noticed that most don't want a Spartan who can't wear armor on missions that require the armor so I would get reassigned a lot and so I finally got tired of it and started to go on the missions before they could reassign me." Celia says.

At that time, the Arbiter started stirring and woke up, he saw Celia awake and felt relieved. Arbiter asked Celia how she was and she gave the same answer she gave John.

Celia asks John when she is being sent out, he answers when the med unit releases her. Arbiter looks from her to John and John tells him that the Major had her reassigned to the head-hunter's group. Arbiter looks worried but does not voice it he decides to voice it to Celia when they are alone. Some time passes and John heads out, leaving Celia and Arbiter alone, Arbiter voices his concerns that they are trying to get rid of her. She tells him that they have been trying for the past 10 years, but they haven't done so yet.

Arbiter was thinking of bringing her with him back to his home world but then there was opposition that he would face for bringing, then there was the pet thing that was currently happening.

John and Fred were going over the Covent's movements and a plan on how to send the Covent packing when a report came in that a fleet had been sent to the area but half had pulled out and it looked like the Covent were on the move. John decided for this mission Fred and Celia would go and see what the Covent recon teams on-site were up to while John and the Arbiter would deal with the ground forces.

John "The mission was assigned to me and Arbiter, but I want you and Celia to find out what the Covent recon is up to do I make myself clear. Both of you are skilled fighters and she is highly skilled with a sniper and knife."

Fred "But they have reassigned her; the major will not allow her to join this mission."

John "I am going to talk to her to see if she is willing to disregard orders, especially when that mission is a death sentence."

Fred "Death sentence! What are you talking about?"

John "I read the briefing; they will be dropping here into a hornets nest, by herself, with no withdrawal for 3 days. The mission has been deemed classified, so she will not know what she is dropping into."

Fred "What! She is a Spartan, why are they trying to get rid of her when her skills she has are a very valuable asset to any team."

John "Well they don't think so."

After a while of silence John moves towards the door and heads out, while Fred heads to the window and looks out over the city of New Mombasa. John heads to the crew quarters and locates Celia's quarters. After knocking on her door, she opens and enters finding Celia packing.

Celia "John have you come to see me off."

John "No, I'm here to offer you a mission."

Celia "A mission? John I'm being shipped out has the major changed her mind?"

John "No but I read the mission briefing and I know you will not survive."

Celia "What do you mean I won't survive, I have been though worse missions than this and survived."

John "This mission you will not survive, you will be going in alone into a hornets nest and there is no withdrawal or backup for three days."

Celia "What?!"

After a few moments of silence Celia finally asks. "What is the mission you are offering me? What do you think will happen to me after the mission is over?"

John "Well you will join Fred and find out what the Covent recon is doing at the dig site, while the Arbiter and I will clear the top. As for after, I will work something out; either you will join Fred or the Arbiter. "

Celia "I accept your mission."

With that she packs her gear and follows John back to the briefing room where Arbiter and Fred were waiting. After a discussion on how to handle the recon unit Fred and Celia head out towards a waiting pelican, while John and the Arbiter head towards the ground forces.

As Fred and Celia approached the dig site, they saw it was guarded by brutes, jackals and grunts.

Celia "Well they certainly came back with a large group."

Fred "Yea, we have to find out what they are doing without being detected"

Celia "That shouldn't be a problem we just have to locate safe spots."

Celia tosses Fred a Cloaking device and picks up her sniper rifle and started looking for a secluded area between the forces. She locates an area and hand the rifles over to Fred and points out the spot.

Celia "If we cloak and work our way to that spot as quickly as possible we shouldn't be detected."

Fred "Sounds good, just don't try any heroics this time, I don't want a repeat of last time."

Celia "Yes Sir, ohh wait does that mean that I can't go in guns blazing? Darn"

Fred "Celia!"

Celia "Fred Relax. I won't pull any stunts, but we better move before they decide to scoot this area."

Fred "Agreed"

They move forward and activate the cloaking and slowly work their way silently towards the spot, they move around a large group of brutes and a couple sniper jackals. They get to the spot and deactivate the cloak and let them recharge as they scout the area, taking out the sniper riffle again Celia spots a large group of brutes, she finds a spot that was to the left of them. She points it out to Fred and he notices a large group, pointing out an area that bypasses the Brutes. After agreeing they cloak and take the route around the Brutes and enter the next spot and find that they were close enough not to be seen but they could watch everything going on. A voice range out and they both knew this was serious cause the voice belonged to a prophet.

Prophet of Truth "This is what we have been searching for, activate this and we will finally find the gods ultimate weapon."

Brute "How do we activate it great one."

Prophet of Truth "Well we will have to find a human to activate it for us, go and find one the quicker the better."

The large brute grunts, bows and then gathers up a small group before heading out towards the entrance. The leader orders a scan of the city to be done once they are in the air.

Fred "We can't let them activate this who knows what is at the other end."

Celia "Agreed, but do we destroy it or take out the Brutes."

Fred "Well I didn't pack explosives so I say we take out those brutes and then go from there."

They cloak and start working their way back toward the entrance., They were meters from the enterance when flash hits them and causes their cloaking to fail and within seconds they are surrounded by Covent.

"What do we have here" a brute says coming forward to take a closer look at the both of them "A Spartan and a scientist, this must be my lucky day."

He orders the other brutes to disarm them and then they surround Fred and the leader takes a hold of Celia by the neck and head back to the control center, once there the brute leader show the prophet what he has caught. Looking over Fred he moves to Celia and says that she will do, taking her to the panel the brute takes her hand and places it on the orb, activating the system. Another brute speaks up and asks what the prophet wants to do with them. Well they have no more use so kill them and then head to the portal. The brute leader throws Celia down next to Fred as six brutes surround them.

Celia "Well this is a fine mess we are in."

Fred"Yep how do you propose we clean up."

One of the Brutes orders them to get on their knees, Fred would have attacked but with no armor Celia would have been killed quickly even with her training, so Fred got on his knees, Celia slowly followed. Bending down Celia takes two knives from her boots, then she slightly turns throwing one to Fred, who catches it and spins slicing the closer brute's throat. Celia places her knife against her forearm moves forwards and slashes the brute throat. The remaining brutes take out plasma pistols and started firing at them, they dodged the fired and Fred started running forward with Celia on his heels. Fred's armor takes the fire and then his shields drop, continuing forward he tackles the brute in front of him. Celia came up and landed a kick to the brute near Fred, knocking the brute off balance and twisting around she slashes his throat. Fred slams his knife into the brute's throat, then he throws his knife at the brute who was about to shot Celia. Celia turns to see a brute as a knife flies past her head and hits its mark deep into the brutes eye socket, grabbing his eye he lets out a howl as Celia shots him with a plasma pistol. Fred moves quickly towards Celia to check on her after a few seconds they both turn and look at the remaining brute that was frozen in place. He finally comes out of it and charges at them and they grab a plasma pistol a piece and fire at him taking him out quickly. They rush to the entrance to watch the array firing and opens a portal.

Their radio buzzes

"(Coughing) what did Truth just do, did he activate the Rings" Hood asks

"No Sir, but he certainly did do something" Miranda Keys says

"Backwater and regroup, where ever Truth went…" Lord Hood

"Sir…. New contact slipping in" marine says,

"What is it more brutes?" Arbiter asks

"Worse" Chief says

Down by the entrance Celia and Fred witness the events unfold, both thinking on how bad this has turned out.

"Well we screwed this one up." Fred says

"Well I guess we won't know for sure, all we can do now is report back to the chief." Celia says putting her head down.

Once back to the pelican they route a course to the base, once landed they head to the debriefing room to await orders from Master Chief. Four hours later John and the Arbiter show up covered in dirt; they brief the both of them on their plan to follow Truth to where he went.

"Both of you are staying behind in case our mission fails, if it does I leave the protection of earth in your hands." John says.

Fred looked like he wanted to object, but held back, John knew it was his training and Johns nature that was holding his tongue. Looking at Celia, he was used to looking at marines, a Spartan out of suit was different worry and hope lined her face and he could tell something else.

"I don't have another mission for you too, but I want the both of you safe... " before he could finish Celia speaks up.

"Sir I have been contacted by Wolf pac they are ordered to help with the clearing of New Membosa." Celia says.

"Ok for now go back to Wolf pac, Fred I want you to return to Mars till the both of you are contacted by myself or Arbiter" John says

After military salute from both Fred and Celia, Master Chief and Arbiter head out.

Celia grabbed her gear and started heading for the door when Fred stopped her.

"You take care of yourself and stay hidden 'shadow Demon'" Fred says

"Will do have a safe trip I'll send word in a day or two." Celia says

"Rodger" Fred says taking Celia's hand, and then pulls her into a hug and whispers "don't jump into a nest; I do want to see you again."

Celia pulls back and looks into Fred's eyes seeing the sincerity and worry there along with something else.

"Will do" placing a hand on Fred's shoulder "See you again in a few days" Celia gives his shoulder a squeeze then headed for towards the hanger where a pelican was waiting for her. The setting sun gleams across her figure as she boards the pelican.

**Characters**

Spartan 101X (Celia) : Part of an experimental group to provide breading stock to the Spartan program, the experiments left her unable to dawn armor, but she learned to snipe and fight hand to hand.

Spartan 104 (Frederic): Lieutenant Junior grade is one of the few surviving Spartan 2's. He has held the highest rank among any of the active Spartan 2's. He is known to become greatly affected by his injured teammates. He also has a close working relationship with John 117. He displays many similarities with John 117, but John has remarked that he takes the responsibility of his command too seriously, empathizing too deeply with any wounded member of his team. He fought in more than 120 campaigns as of 2552 and is among the second best sniper among the Spartan 2's and is also known for his abilities with a combat knife.


End file.
